1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat displays, and particularly, to flat displays employing a plasma display panel, an electroluminescence panel, a liquid crystal panel, a fluorescent display tube, or light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The sizes and capacities of flat displays are increasing, due to the requirement for full-color displays, and the power consumption of the flat displays is increasing accordingly. The power consumption must be minimized.
For example, in the plasma display panel, to erase the whole screen of the flat display, non-display data may be entered to the display, or a signal DISPENA may be supplied to turn OFF the output of an address driver of the display. Once the screen is wholly erased, no address pulse is applied to form wall charges. Sustain pulses, however, are applied even thereafter, although they do nothing on the display. These sustain pulses waste electric power in the conventional flat displays.